Blood Sword (weapon)
.]] The Blood Sword , also known as the Blood Blade, Drainer, Drain Sword, Vampic, Blood, or simply Drain, is a recurring sword in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It often has a low hit-rate, but absorbs any damage it deals on the target as HP for the user making it similar to the spell Drain. If an undead enemy is attacked, the effect is reversed, damaging the wielder and healing the target. The Blood Sword sometimes has a counterpart called the Blood Lance, Blood Spear, or Blood Harp that has the same effect. Appearances Final Fantasy II Two Blood Swords can be obtained in the NES and PS1 versions, but the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary releases have only one. In addition to the standard damage formula, the Blood Sword drains 1/16th of the target's HP with each hit, regardless of its maximum HP, making it especially effective against bosses with high HP. The Blood Sword is in the secret door next to the bed in Paul's house after he reveals it to the player, but can only be obtained before summoning the wyvern to enter the Cyclone. In the NES, WonderSwan Color, and PlayStation Final Fantasy Origins versions, the other Blood Sword is found in a treasure chest on the fourth floor of Fynn Castle's dungeons. Final Fantasy III The Blood Sword is a regular sword, and it has average Attack power. In the 3D version, 1/6th of the damage dealt is converted as HP recovery to the wielder. It has an Attack of 55 and is found on the Wrecked Ship. The Onion Knight, Dark Knight, Knight, and Warrior classes can wield it. In the game's logo the Unnamed Warrior seems to be wielding Blood Sword alongside the Onion Sword. Final Fantasy IV The Blood Sword can be equipped by Paladin Cecil and Kain. In the 2D releases it heals the user by an amount equal to the damage dealt. The Blood Sword is found in Cave of Eblan and reduces Strength, Stamina, Agility, Spirit, and Intelligence by 5. This weapon is metallic. In the Easy Type version, it was renamed to Bloodthirsty Sword. The enemy type modifiers were removed and the attack power was increase to 77 and hit rate to 30%. In the 3D release, Blood Sword heals the user by 10% of the amount of damage dealt and apparently has a hidden defense bonus (unconfirmed figure). It has an attack power of 30 with an accuracy of 90. Cecil and Kain can equipped this sword, and if Golbez is hacked into the party, he'll be able to equip it as well. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Blood Sword has 45 Attack and decreases all stats by -5 and absorbs damage done to target as HP. It can be found in Mist (Kain's Tale), and Lunar Tunnel - East (Lunarians' Tale). It can be equipped by Ceodore, Kain, Cecil, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V The Blood Sword (Drain Sword in the RPGe translation) allows the user to drain HP from its target, but has a low Accuracy and provides 25 Hit Rate, 84 Attack, and grants +5 Magic. This can be circumvented by using Aim or Rapid Fire. Rapid Fire will not halve its damage, as it uses a magical attack. Like other drain spells and weapons, Blood Sword's damage is inverted on the undead. It can be found in the Barrier Tower, guarded by a Red Dragon or two Yellow Dragons, and the ruins section of the Interdimensional Rift, and stolen from King Behemoths. Final Fantasy VI The Blood Sword (Drainer in the SNES release) can be equipped by Terra, Locke, Edgar, and Celes. Although it drains HP, it does damage based on the current HP of the holder—the Blood Sword will never deal damage higher than the character's maximum HP minus their current HP. If the character has lost 100 HP, the attack will only do 100 damage. If the character has full HP, the Blood Sword will do 0 damage. The Blood Sword has an attack power of 121, +10% Evasion, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands, although it cannot be equipped by Cyan. This weapon is ignored by the Optimize option in the equipment menu. It can be found in Tzen, or stolen from Number 024, Lizard, and Ultima Buster. If bet in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum, the player will only rewin a Blood Sword after defeating an Enuo. The Blood Sword is affected by the Capture glitch. Final Fantasy IX The Blood Sword is a Shadow-elemental sword for Steiner. It teaches the Darkside Sword Art. It can be received as early as during the player's first trip to Treno by giving enough Stellazzio Coins to Queen Stella. One additional Blood Sword may be stolen from Tiamat. It provides 24 Attack. The sword heals Steiner by an amount equal to the damage dealt unless Steiner attacks an undead creature, in which case the reverse is true. Final Fantasy XI The Bloodsword is a sword equippable by Warriors or Dark Knights at level 55. It has a damage of 44 and a delay of 290. It increases Strength, Dexterity, Agility, and Intelligence by four, while decreasing Vitality, Mind, and Charisma by eight. It also has the additional effect of HP Drain. The sword is obtained from Lumber Jack, a Beetle Notorious Monster found in the Batallia Downs. Final Fantasy XII }} The Blood Sword behaves differently in this game than in its other appearances, inflicting the status effect Sap on the target (100% of the time if not resisted) instead of draining their HP. Blood Sword is one of few weapons to have its own license on the License Board, but not be one of the strongest weapons in its class. It is located between the Swords 4 and Swords 5 Licenses, and costs 30 LP. It can be bought in Rabanastre for 5,000 gil and can be stolen from a Seeker. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 38 Attack, 5 Evade, 32 CT, 5% combo rate, has a 100% chance of inflicting Sap, and requires the Blood Sword license for 50 LP. It can be found as a treasure in Tomb of Raithwall (Cloister of Flame), Mosphoran Highwaste (Rays of Ashen Light) and Cerobi Steppe (Old Elanise Road), and dropped by Seeker (1% chance). The stronger version, Karkata (Blood Sword A in International) provides 92 Attack, 16 Evade, 32 CT, 7% combo rate, has a 100% chance of inflicting Confuse on a target and requires the Karkata license for 80 LP. It can be bought from the bazaar after selling Solid Stone x2, Vampyr Fang x3, and Dark Crystal x15. Both swords can be equipped by the Knight and Bushi classes. The Bushi must first acquire the license for Zalera to be able to purchase the licenses. The Karkata is extremely useful for low-level/Weak Mode games due to its 100% Confuse rate. Many bosses and marks are vulnerable to Confuse, and a 100% Confuse rate allows the user to lock a target into hitting themselves repeatedly, adding Confuse to the target right after it is removed. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Blood Sword is a weapon for Vaan that can be bought at Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop for 7400 gil, crafted with the Connoisseur's Guide recipe, and won as a reward for completing Mission 7-1. It provides +70 Attack, +35 Magick Attack, and +40 Speed. It uses a generic sword sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIV The Blood Sword is a weapon for Paladins. It can be purchased in Manderville Gold Saucer for 10,000 MGP, but it has no special properties and is largely intended for glamouring its appearance onto other weapons. Final Fantasy XV The Blood Sword is one of Noctis's weapons and is part of his arsenal in the Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae demo. It is depicted as a curved blade with multiple concave segments serving as the edge of the blade, supported by a central blade of dark gray metal. The cutting edge is hot pink. In the demo it is a Tier 10 weapon with the abilities Regeneration II and MP Regeneration III and bears the technique Drain Blade. Final Fantasy Tactics Blood Sword can be poached from Hydra, stolen from Gaffgarion at the Golgollada Gallows in Chapter 2, found with the Treasure Hunter ability at Eagrose Castle, the second floor of the Midlight's Deep, or obtained via Melee. It has a physical Attack of 8, and a 5% chance of blocking an attack. It heals the wielder with an amount of HP equivalent to the amount inflicted on the target. The reverse applies with the undead as the Blood Sword will inflict damage on the wielder and heal the target instead. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Blood Sword is a regular sword and, although quite weak, it absorbs the HP of foes. It is usually found later and cannot be bought from stores. It is a reward for raising one's Combat stat to 5. It teaches Wyrmkiller and Provoke to the Dragoon and Soldier classes, respectively. It provides +18 to attack. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Blood Sword is a sword that teaches the Poison Blade ability to the Spellblade, as well as Wyrmkiller to Dragoons and Provoke to Soldiers. It provides +22 Attack and can be bought for 1850 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar by using a Dark Stone, Cursed Coin, and Spiral Incisor. Final Fantasy Adventure Blood has a sword icon before its name. The Blood can be obtained in Glaive Castle prior to fighting Dark Lord. It heals the user by an equal amount of the damage it deals, and it has an attack power of 26. The Final Fantasy Legend Vampic has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought in Hidden Town for 10,000 GP. It has 50 uses and an attack power of 4, damage formula for Vampic is base on Mana. The weapon absorbs the enemy's HP and transfer it to to the attacker. Final Fantasy Legend II Vampic has a sword icon before its name. It can be found in Nasty Dungeon and Valhalla Palace. It has 30 use, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. The damage formula for Vampic is the user's Mana x6, it absorbs 25% of damage, but cannot absorb from Para resistant enemies, Plants, and Hards. Undead reverse absorption. Final Fantasy Legend III Drain has a sword icon before its name. It has an attack power of 60 and absorbs HP from the target. Bravely Default Blood Blade is a sword that provides 42 P.ATK, 90 Aim and uses Sword Magic Drain. It can be found in Vampire Castle and Dark Aurora (chests or dropped by Knight Dragon enemies), or dropped from Lord DeRosso (ch. 7). Bravely Second: End Layer Blood Blade is a sword that provides 43 P.ATK, 90 Aim, casts Drain when used as an item, and deals 50% more damage to demonkind. It can be found in Vampire Castle. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Firion's weapons become the Blood Weapons when he enters his EX Mode, turning red and orange. As is tradition with the Blood weapons, when Firion inflicts HP damage while in EX Mode he is healed by an equivalent amount to his own HP. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Blood Sword is a level 100 sword found in the Labyrinth, and is the weapon of the "Succubus' Soul" combination along with the Sanguine Shield, Blood Helm and Blood Armor. The Blood Sword grants +67 Attack, and the Succubus' Soul effect heals the user by 20% of the HP damage they inflict on an opponent. Firion's EX mode is reprised and functions identically. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Firion wields the Blood Sword in his character model. Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Blood Sword grants +4 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Firion wields the Blood Sword in battle when attacking. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Blood Sword is a Great Sword obtained by crafting it using 150,000 gil, x1 Giant's Sword, x2 Blood Alcrysts, x3 Blood Stones, and x3 Stainless Steels. It provides 76 ATK, 20 SPR, and access to the ability Drainer. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Blood Sword is a sword within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 77 Weapon Atk, 8 Durability, -10 Defense, -1 Speed, and -1 Consumption Rate. The Last Story The Blood Sword is a weapon that drains health when attacking from behind, and more red is added to it as it is upgraded. It glows bright red when fully upgraded. Gallery Blood Sword FFII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy II. FFII NES Blood Sword.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Blood Sword.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Blood Sword GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII PSP Blood Sword.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). Blood Sword FFIII Art.png|Original art from Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Blood Sword.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Blood Sword.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-BloodSword.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-BloodSword-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Blood Sword.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Bloodsword.jpg|Final Fantasy V. Bloodsword-c.jpg|Alternate ''Final Fantasy V art. Blood Sword - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Blood Sword.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). Blood Sword - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). Soul Saber - FF6.png|Soul Saber in Final Fantasy VI. Blood Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art from Final Fantasy IX. Blood Sword FFIX.png‎|''Final Fantasy IX'' artwork. BloodSword-ffix-sword.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' in-game model. FFXI Sword 52.png|''Final Fantasy XI. XI bloodsword.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy XI. BloodSword-ffxii.png|''Final Fantasy XII. BloodSword.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. FFXIIRW - Generic Sword Sprite.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFXIV Blood Sword Icon.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Blood Sword.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTABloodsword.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Blood sword FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Bloodsword (FFA).jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy Adventure. FFA Sword Weapon.png|In-game sprite in Final Fantasy Adventure. FFLII Sword In-battle Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Sword In-battle Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. BD Blood Blade.png|Bravely Default. Blood_BladeBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. Manikin-Blood Sword.png|Crystal Blood Sword used by Manikins in ''Dissidia and Dissidia 012. DFF2015 Blood Sword.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Blood Sword (XII).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Theatrhythm Firion.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. PFF Firion Illust.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Blood Sword SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Blood Sword SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Blood Sword SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Blood Sword FFVI SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Blood Sword SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Blood Sword FFVI SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Blood Sword FFVI UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVI. FFAB Blood Sword DFF UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) DFF. FFAB Blood Sword FFVI UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVI. FFAB Blood Sword DFF UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) DFF. FFAB Blood Sword FFVI CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFVI. Blood Sword ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Blood Sword FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Blood Sword FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Blood Sword FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Blood Sword FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Blood Sword FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFRK Blood Sword FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFRK Blood Sword FFVI Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Blood Sword.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology it:Spada Emorys Category:Swords